Journey
by sakuramae
Summary: Various themed drabbles of the implied and direct LuNa variety. All of One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, and yeah, it's a beautiful series.
1. Orange

Luffy often wondered how the mikans tasted in their utter ripeness. The bright glow of the fruits tempted him whenever the prospect of food came to mind. Nobody else was allowed to touch Bellemere's fruits, they were Nami's sole property, and hers alone.

His eyes, however, were riveted towards the chair that held the trees' owner. The woman peeled a mikan and unceremoniously popped a slice in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

He sauntered over to his navigator.

Nami blushed fiercely when her captain took her hand and slowly licked the juices dribbling from her fingers. In response, he grinned. "Delicious!"


	2. Pirates

**Pirates**

"He's the Pirate King, of course he's unbeatable!" the mother explained to her 5-year-old scrambling on her lap for storytime.

The little boy clapped his hands in delight. "I wanna be the next King!"

His mother chuckled and bounced him on her knee. "You still have some years until you can grow up to be just like your father."

It took a few seconds for the little boy to reply, because, like his mother, he was putting the pieces together in his head. "If he's the King, does that make you his Queen?"

She smiled. "It does, Drake, it does."


	3. Read to Me

Author's note: Slightly longer than the 100-word drabbles I was intending to write...but ah well! :whistles:

--

**Read to me**

In his spare time, Monkey D. Luffy liked to entertain and be entertained. Usopp would always conjure up games that would keep the captain occupied for hours and hours while Chopper joined or watched at the sidelines. Luffy was always active when he wasn't sleeping, and he never tired of running from one end of the ship to the other.

So it greatly surprised Roronoa Zoro when found his captain curled up under the mikan trees with a rather large novel.

"That a picture book?" Zoro had grunted, slightly disoriented at the thought of his captain turning towards the world of academia.

"Navigation," Luffy answered quickly, his eyes still engrossed on the book.

The marimo scratched his head and shrugged, leaving the future Pirate King in peace. Roronoa Zoro had stopped when he reached Robin's chair. The archaeologist looked up at the swordsman. "Anything the matter, Swordsman-san?"

"Luffy's reading a navigation book," he replied, thoughtful. "You should find out why."

Robin chuckled. "Not going to ask him yourself?"

Zoro shrugged. He was curious, but hell, he wasn't going to show his weaknesses just like that. No, he'd let Robin do it.

The Devil Fruit user smiled at Zoro and headed towards her captain. His eyes were still focused on the book, acknowledging Robin only by the tilt of his head. She sat next to him. "Ne, Luffy, I didn't take you for someone who was interested in navigation."

"It's Nami's book," he replied.

"Nami let you borrow it?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Ano…she fell asleep reading the book today. I think she was tired."

At this point, even Robin's curiosity was piqued. "So why do you have the book now?"

"I don't want my navigator tired all the time," Luffy started, "And I thought…well, maybe if I read the book for her, it might make her less tired."

"How would that work?"

"Well, if I can read to her instead, and all she does is listen, maybe she won't fall asleep," Luffy was smiling. "Wouldn't that be great? Then she can play cards with us after!"

Luffy's smile faded, however, when Nico Robin laughed. "Oy, Robin, do you think it might work?"

"Hai, Captain-san," Robin dusted herself and stood up. "Nami will love the effort."

"Ahh…good!" the captain was smiling again. Robin returned to her seat, with the swordsman awaiting her return.

That night, the navigator was highly surprised when Monkey D. Luffy sat down in front of her, her navigation book open on his lap. She was even more astonished when he began to read out loud. Instead of wondering why in the hell her captain was sitting and reading in her room, however, Nami relaxed on her chair, listening. Her face brightened into a wide grin.

Monkey D. Luffy liked to entertain and be entertained. But her smile was what he liked the most, and so he read on.****


	4. Apology

Author's note: I gave up on 100-word drabbles, lol.

--

**Apology**

"Baka!" a large bruise appeared out of Luffy's head as an orange-haired navigator raved angrily at him. "I asked you to reach for the mikan, not to eat it!"

Luffy's mouth still had lingering evidence of the now-nonexistent fruit that he had chewed on after grabbing it from the tree. His hands groped his head in pain. "That hurt, Nami…"

Nami's right eye twitched uncontrollably. "Luffy…did you not hear me just now?!"

He had, of course, heard her. Except he was more focused on the throbbing pain he felt after his own navigator gave him a thrashing. "You didn't have to hit so hard!"

Her frown worsened. After watching her captain rub the sore spot once more, she turned around and stomped back to her seat. There was no use fighting an idiot.

With the pain finally subsiding, Luffy eyed the mikan trees and turned to gaze upon his seething navigator. Was it really that bad that he had eaten one of Nami's fruits? There were plenty growing, after all. "Oi, Nami."

She turned to Luffy, her anger still evident in the stare she gave him. "What now?"

Luffy grinned, stretching his arm towards Nami's waist. In a few seconds, the navigator was flying in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes once she'd stopped moving and noticed that Luffy was still holding onto her. Nami felt the prickle of leaves behind her and realized she was being pressed onto the top of one of her trees.

"Can't you just pick another one?" Luffy asked, taking a fruit with his free hand and placing it on Nami's palms. "Here."

The navigator's anger ebbed away at the thought. She supposed, for her idiot captain, that this was his way of saying sorry.


	5. Haunted

**Haunted**

On some nights she would toss and turn, troubled by dreams of the future. When the dreams reached its most frightening peaks, the Mugiwara navigator would wake up, wide-eyed with shock. She would then turn to the figure peacefully sleeping next to her and she would shiver, dreading the day that he might lose to his opponents.

On those nights, Nami would then quietly leave the bed in her dressing gown and head upstairs to the deck, sitting herself just beneath her orange grove. She would then proceed to clear her head of the nightmares.

It would be a few minutes to an hour until she would hear someone scrambling up beside her. She would turn around and see him sitting there quietly, understanding her need for personal space. But she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone for too long.

"Trying to get away from the nightmares again?" he would ask nonchalantly after a long moment of silence.

Nami would nod. "It's no big deal, I'll get better at ignoring them."

"You don't have to try, you know," he would say.

"Hmm?"

He would fiddle with his straw hat, and on all of those nights he would gently place his treasure on her head. "You don't have to worry, I mean. Nothing'll happen to you."

And in an afterthought, her captain would smile. "And nothing'll happen to me, got it?"

She would smile back, and after a bit of light tugging and urging, he would succeed in bringing her back to her room, wrapped up in his arms.

On most nights, Luffy would hold her so comfortably that the nightmares never found a chance to touch her.


	6. Pleasant Dreams

**Pleasant Dreams**

Personality-wise, it was understandable for Sanji to think such things and dream such dreams regarding his precious Nami-swan. In fact, if Luffy knew any better, he'd have thought he was taking witness to one of the ero-cook's inner-mind theatres. So the captain blinked his eyes back a few times, only to realize that what he was seeing was inside his own head.

In front of him, the sexy navigator was standing there, bedecked in something Mr. Prince would have dressed her up in: long white stockings, a heightened pink mini-skirt and tight blouse, as well as the nurse's cap that completed the outfit.

After taking a good look, Luffy turned a deep shade of crimson. Actually, his whole face was heating up, his heart was racing, and it almost looked like he was about to go into Gear Second, with the way things were going.

"Luffy-kuuuun!" nurse Nami crooned.

Oh, yeah, it was definitely an inner-mind theatre. Only it was Luffy doing the imagining.

The actual Nami was frowning down at her charge and fought the urge to hit him when he started calling out her name. It was embarrassing enough knowing what he could possibly be thinking of, so she had taken matters into her own hands and volunteered to watch the feverish captain herself.

"Some patient you turned out to be," she gave in and lightly swatted his head in contempt. "Now you're probably thinking dirty Sanji-thoughts, too!"****


	7. Aggravation

**Aggravation**

She was furious, but you'd never know with her calm exterior. Years had taught her mastery over her emotions, especially when it came to masking them away from her idiot crew members. Except Robin; the older woman was always so intuitive anyway.

Yet there she was, her arms crossed over her chest, blank eyes focused on the limping figure in front of her. His straw hat ruffled in the fresh breeze lightly blowing, and without a word to anyone, he slowly passed his nakama by and entered the captain's cabin, closing the door behind him.

Sanji and Usopp turned to each other, concern on their brows. The first mate, scars matching his captain's, had shrugged. He sat down on his usual spot, wincing at the pain that Chopper was now tending to. "Let him be. Got into a scuffle. He'll be fine."

Robin had turned to Nami, whose face still held the same blank expression. The Oharan native produced an arm on the navigator's shoulder and used it to pat the orange-colored head. Nami sighed.

The door to the captain's cabin opened once more, and the man inside lifted his head from his desk. At the doorway, he saw his navigator approach holding a bowl of water and a towel.

"I'm fine, Nami," Luffy told her, grimacing when she started tending to his wounds. "It was an easy fight, you know."

"You're reckless," she replied, refusing to stop with her ministrations. The navigator's hands were gentle, contrary to the amount of shaking anger within her. "What on earth could you have possibly had to fight about with the townspeople? Was somebody looking to make a quick bounty out of your 300 million beli head?"

"I was def—It's nothing," the captain turned a bit crimson, to Nami's surprise.

She didn't push further; she could only guess why he had fought. Reckless her captain may be, but she knew he wouldn't have gotten so angry unless it had something to do with his nakama. Nami reexamined the work she had done to Luffy's wounds and finally stood up, satisfied. As she headed back out the door, she turned. "When you come back next time, it better be with less scratches."

Luffy gave his navigator a long look before breaking into a wide grin. "But Nami, you enjoy fixing me up!"

The towel went straight to Luffy's face and the door slammed shut. The captain chuckled. Before the towel wrapped itself around his head, he had seen Nami's cheeks turn bright crimson, and he knew then that her anger had dissipated. Years had taught him mastery in reading his navigator's moods. Only, he'd never tell her that.


	8. Gentle Wind

**Gentle Wind**

She liked staying on the deck to watch the sky change moods.

He liked watching her from the corner of his eye as she stood outside, staring up.

She loved it when the rains stopped pouring and the clouds made way for a ray of sunshine.

He loved it when the sunlight hit her after a huge and heavy outpour.

She laughed whenever her nakama tried to gain her attention, especially when Sanji crooned nearby.

He laughed as Sanji tried to please her, because he knew something about the navigator that the cook didn't.

When she turned to look at him, her eyes twinkled for a split second, and she regained her composure, waving him over to stand with her on the deck.

When he turned to look back, he couldn't help noticing her hair gently blowing in the breeze, and his eyes twinkled for a split second, before he complied and stood next to her on the deck.


	9. Cupcakes

**Title: Cupcakes  
Theme: 23/100  
Fandom: One Piece  
Characters: Sanji, Luffy, Nami  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Eichiro Oda is GOD for creating the masterpiece that is One Piece, because I sure as hell didn't do it.**

-----

The oven gave a shrill beep. Gloved hands pulled the machine open and revealed a tray full of sweet desserts. Pulling it out, Thousand Sunny's chef examined his work and smiled amorously. "Peeeeerfect! Not one shitty mistake, excellent, excellent."

The cook's biggest mistake, however, happened after he baked the cupcakes. Putting the tray down on the table to cool, Sanji stepped out of the kitchen to entice his dearest Nami-swan and Robin-chan to have a bite of his delectable edibles. That's when it all started to go downhill.

"Oi, Saaaanji!" the ship's captain poked his head inside the kitchen. He had smelled the aroma of freshly-baked goods from the deck and, like always, his stomach grumbled. "I'm huuuungry."

He spotted the quaint little cakes on the table and slightly drooled. Closing the door behind him, Luffy happily started stuffing a few in his mouth. One. Two. Three. Four—

"Hey, Luffy, Sanji said there…were…" Nami had trailed off as she saw her rubber captain stuff another two in his mouth. "LUFFY!"

"These are good!" Luffy had grumbled out of his stuffed mouth. "Try some!"

The navigator glared. "Sanji-kun won't be happy when he finds out his Valentine's Day cupcakes have been eaten by you of all people."

Before Luffy could reach for a pink heart-shaped cupcake, Nami had grabbed Luffy's outstretched hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. "No more, Luffy, let everyone else have a piece of his love."

"Mellorine! Did you try them?" came the ero-cook's warbling.

Nami gave him a warm smile. "They were so delicious, Sanji-kun! I almost ate the entire tray!"

More warbling and a bit of whining from underneath the straw hat. "Anyway, the cupcakes should be cool now, so you might want to give Robin some before someone like Zoro or Luffy starts munching away."

"But Nami, I—"

"Let's go, Luffy," Nami continued to drag the poor captain out of Sanji's sight.

The cook returned to his kitchen and saw that half of the tray had been emptied. He whistled. His Nami-swan had that much? Hearts appeared in his eyes once more, thinking that he and his Mellorine would finally be together today.

In the captain's study, Luffy burped.


	10. Foggy Night

**Foggy Night**

A number of factors prevented Luffy from sleeping that night. The room was stuffy. Zoro and Franky were creating a symphony of snores, Luffy's own usual replies absent. Usopp muttered something about his latest weapon the size of the Thousand Sunny. It was a hot night.

After countless minutes swinging on his hammock, the future Pirate King decided he wanted a change of scenery. So he silently left, closing the door without disturbing his nakama inside.

Luffy walked onto the deck, and saw Robin stir from her post at the crow's nest. He waved at her, and she nodded. She had the watch that night. And it dawned on Luffy then.

He will change his scenery after all.

Opening the door, Luffy snuck into the room Robin and Nami shared, making sure his navigator was asleep. He grinned. Wordlessly, he scooted Nami over to one side of the bed and climbed on the other side. Luffy pulled the blanket over his head and sighed.

The room was stuffy.

Nami sporadically muttered in her sleep.

It was a hot night.

And Luffy slept.

He slept so soundly that night that he did not hear the startled scream made by the woman beside him. Nor did he foresee the agonizing kick in the face the morning after.


	11. When You Return

**When you return**

She knew how to leave messages. And he knew very well how to follow them.

So when a bottle bobbed towards the ship containing nothing but a piece of parchment, the Mugiwara captain eagerly fished it out and unveiled its contents.

"It's a map," his eyes lit up with the hint of a new adventure. Only he wished the person who sent him the bottle had delivered it herself. He wanted his Nami back.

The captain's orange-haired navigator was under a reconnaissance mission, accompanied only by his first mate. Luffy knew she was in good hands. The message itself was proof enough.

He chose then to follow the map to the next island.

It was only a few days later that a box washed onto the shore of what looked like a deserted cove. The Thousand Merry's sharpshooter bounced excitedly, thinking there may be treasure inside. "Luffy! I found something, get over here!"

Luffy opened the box and found that it did indeed hold something the entire crew welcomed: gold. While some of his crew members dove straight into the money, Nico Robin—the only female of the crew at the moment—noticed a piece of paper falling out of the chest. She opened it.

_Divide money amongst yourselves_. Underneath it another location. Robin smiled. She supposed they were all supposed to go there next.

"Navigator-san seems to be leaving us a trail," Robin commented. "First the map to this island, then another one."

"I'm hoping the idiotic marimo hasn't done anything inappropriate to my dear Mellorine!" Sanji was pining. His comment, however, fell on deaf ears.

The captain chuckled. "Well, you saw the map. Let's goooo!"

Three, four, five, six...Luffy had lost count after weeks passed between each new message. The last one had even their resident historian nonplussed. Yet they pushed onward. Luffy trusted his nakama after all, and that included his expert navigator.

---

She hoped he was following her instructions as she sent them. For all the World Government put a heavy bounty on Monkey D. Luffy, he was mostly an idiot in practical matters. Like getting from one area to the next. In fact, her captain knew to follow only one thing: his nose.

Nami was done, and she'd sent her last message. She knocked on her bodyguard's head to wake him from his slumber. He grumbled. "What? Is someone attacking?"

Thousand Sunny's navigator smiled. "We're going back."

---

"Ne, nothing?" Luffy pouted.

It had been months since the last bottle. They were now docked at another unfamiliar port with no more money. The crew had tried taking various jobs, but with the large bounties on their heads, most of the villagers stayed well away from the pirates who totaled 667 million and 50 beri.

Luffy's stomach wasn't going to last very long.

"Hungry..."

"You finished your money?!" a shrill voice struck the air. Luffy turned and saw a pair of brown eyes glaring daggers at him. "Luffy, that was supposed to last you longer!"

He saw his navigator marching towards him, and instead of cowering with fear of Nami's famous wrath, he ran at her. "L...LUFFY! Let me go!"

"Welcome home!"

She always knew where to find him. And he always knew she'd come back.


	12. Ravenous

**Ravenous**

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuu!" Monkey D. Luffy panted, dragging himself sluggishly across the deck, his chin rubbing across the wood.

The crew's cook puffed smoke upwards, watching it spiral into the air before he even glanced at his meat-loving captain. "You've already eaten five portions' worth. And we don't want to run out before the next island."

Luffy pouted. "But we have—"

"If we run out anymore, we'd have to ask Nami-swan for more beli to pay for our supplies," Sanji calmly explained, as though he had gone through this conversation before. "The stupid marimo over there already owes her his life and then-some for losing a stupid sword."

"Oi!" The marimo in question had heard that. And he was not amused.

"But—"

"You can ask her yourself if you'd like." Sanji slammed the door to the kitchen, leaving Luffy there, rubber stomach grumbling.

"No."

The moment Luffy entered the captain's room, his navigator knew exactly what he was in there for. So without even as much as a turn of her head to acknowledge his presence, she'd answered the unasked question. Nami even anticipated the customary response.

"Naaaaaamiiiiii," Luffy whined. She knew it.

"_I said no, Luffy_." The sparks in Nami's eyes caused the 300 million beli man to cringe.

"Okay..."

Nami heard the door close, and the loud whining from before disappeared. She crookedly smiled. She clearly had him wrapped around her finger.

To the orange-haired navigator, whoever said ruling by fear rather than love was a genius.


	13. Girls

**Gift**

Monkey D. Luffy didn't think like a simpleton, as much as most people believe it to be. His nakama certainly didn't think he was, and they never questioned his decisions—or if they did, the ineffably deep Roronoa Zoro would shed some light regarding their captain's inner mind. The fact that there was something more complex hidden past his straw-hat exterior was a major weapon used against his enemies. Their underestimation of the pirate king never seemed to fail.

But amidst all this, Luffy realized that even his mind couldn't comprehend the inner workings and thought processes of girls. One girl, in particular.

Throughout the voyage, his navigator proved to be much more than a girl who loved her life, her beli, her mikan, and—though she never admits it—her nakama. After having saved her from Arlong, Luffy thought a journey of this breadth would be enough to understand the thoughts that led to Nami's actions.

Then she left that message in the tone dial, and ran off again, spouting hurtful, faithless words. She led him to believe that she'd joined Shiki's crew, thinking that Luffy was powerless to beat him. He reasoned it was just a delaying tactic on her part. Or perhaps her deep care for East Blue blindsided her into believing she could barter a trade; her cooperation for the lives of her nakama and her hometown.

Nami never explained afterwards. When she pointedly told him that the tone dial was designed specifically so that idiots like him could understand, he'd tried to listen to the message again. But she'd successfully knocked it askew and into the sea. Whatever "hidden" message she'd left for him was lost under the power of the sea.

None of his nakama proved to be helpful, either. Luffy asked each of them what Nami meant, but most of them merely smiled and shook their heads. Sanji's heart-throbbing answers were typical, everything Nami-swan and Robin-chwan said were words of love. Zoro was no use; he thought too much like his captain, enough that whatever Nami hid away with her words was lost on him as well. But even then, Zoro still managed to shrug it off.

"She meant what she said, Luffy," the swordsman told his captain, his expression bored. He yawned, sat on the deck, and put his head down. "The message was pretty straightforward. No hidden meanings or anything of the kind."

Luffy tried asking her again, his frown deep and thoughtful.

"Nevermind, Luffy," she told him, her cheeks gaining a hint of red. "It's embarrassing. Besides, you guys saved me anyway, so there's no point keeping the message around, okay?"

"But—"

"I said, _no point_," her eyes flashed, and he backed away. When he was at a relatively far distance (far enough away to avoid any surprise Nami-punches), she smiled. "Thank you, though."

The captain's frown turned into a puzzled look. "What for?"

Nami stuck her tongue out and turned away, back to her maps. "A number of things. Not leaving me there for one."

"You didn't think I could beat him," Luffy whined again.

"And for being an idiot," she laughed. "Close the door behind you!"

Monkey D. Luffy refused to believe that he was a simpleton. But he still needed to learn a lot. And he didn't think any long journey in the world would bring him closer to understanding girls. At least, one girl in particular.


End file.
